


Never Meant to Be Alternate Ending

by LuciaWilt



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Literal Happily Ever After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Let's fix that ending real quick why don't we? Get ready for some sappy sappy fluff.





	Never Meant to Be Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I write these sorts of fics, I don't like to stray from canon. But this was bugging me because I was replaying Echoes and I just wanted Fernand alive so here you go.

“We will make it to the castle within the hour.” Celica said to _____. The older woman’s eyes widened. Zofia castle. She hadn’t heard of what happened after she left but she presumed that the Deliverance was still there. That meant she would see her husband. Saber felt the anxious air around her elevate; enough so that he had to put a hand on her arm.

“Now don’t do anything rash lass.” He whispered. She hadn’t spoken to any of the kids about what had happened in the past. There was no need to. It wasn’t like she was going to be living with them for the rest of her life. Well, she didn’t think that would happen. Their group continued through the woods at a steady pace before the large castle came into view. Oh gods, it felt as though she hadn’t been there in years. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as ran ahead of the group. “_____! Slow down!” Saber’s shouts were drowned out by her excitement of seeing Fernand. Busting through the doors she passed some kids that looked like teens. Some were familiar members of the Deliverance that actually recognized her, but she did not see their saddened faces. No. She just kept running and running until she saw her husband’s face.

The first one that she really ran into though was a familiar red head.

“Lukas!” The nobleman turned. He was still wearing a soft smile but it was cut short when she ran into his arms.

“_____? What are you doing here? I thought Fernand told you to leave the country.” She still could recall that conversation and how Fernand shouted at Lukas. But that was in the past. Her body was vibrating with excitement.

“You know you can’t get read of me that easily. Now where is Fernand?” She asked. 

It was only then that she saw the cracks.

It was only then that she saw the broken glass.

“Lukas?” Her hands were shaking but not from excitement now. His face was turned down in a frown. “Lukas?”

“I-“

“What is happening here?” A younger man walked over. His hair was wild and out of place; he wore a blue coated armor and had a heavy sword strapped to his waist. Clive was walking up behind him. When he spotted her, his face broke into a shocked expression. 

“Who the hell are you?” She couldn’t hold it back. Her heart was beating wildly out of her chest. 

“My name is Alm. I could ask the same question to you miss.” But it was Clive to introduce her once this Alm stopped speaking. 

“What are you doing here?” Clive asked.

“Where is Fernand?” And she got that same expression from all of them. It was off pity and of sadness. “Oh god is he dead?” Luckily Clive shook his head. So he wasn’t dead. But where was he? She looked around from Alm, Lukas, Clive, and the few others that were glancing their way; but none of them gave her an answer. Not until this Alm spoke up once again.

“Fernand left the Deliverance. He left when Clive appointed me as the leader. He did not wish to be led by someone of common birth,” _____ glanced over to Clive who looked rather guilty. Tears started to roll down her cheeks; though she did try to stop them. All of this that Alm was saying did not sound like Fernand. This wasn’t something he would do; leave because someone of common birth was leading an army. Well, he wouldn’t have done it with her there. Now she was regretting ever leaving. She should have just fought Slayde. She should have just taken that rat down once and for all. “It is my fault that he left. But I must ask. What relation do you have to Fernand?”

That broke her. She felt the absence of his ring on her finger. The comforting weight was gone, and so was he. The young teens all jumped when her knees gave way and she collapsed before Alm, sobbing. “I’m his wife! Please! Please help him. Don’t hurt him. Gods please don’t hurt him. He is a good man. He lost his family and I am all he has left.” She felt herself hyperventilating. The boys, presumably friends of Alm’s, were whispering in shock at her confession. If Fernand truly left because of Alm, they would have seen Fernand exit. She could admit that the noble man could be rather rude when he wanted to be. But that did not mean she would let him die. If Alm was the leader of the Deliverance, she would throw away all of her pride and kiss the ground he walked on to save her husband. 

Luckily, it seemed as though Alm was a kind young man. He knelt down onto the ground and rested a hand on her shaking shoulder, causing her to look up from her curled up position. Tears streamed down her face yet he did not judge. No. It seemed as though he did not have a judging bone in his body. “I promise you that I will do all I can to save him.” _____ hugged Alm tightly; so much so that she knocked the two of them down. She, however, did not see the shocked faces of Alm and the others. There was no need to though. Alm wasn’t going to kill her husband. She was going to see her Fernand again.

It actually wasn’t long before they were to head out again. Instead of going with Celica’s army, she went with the Deliverance. There were many a familiar face so she felt at home there with them. “Take this with you.” Saber’s voice caused her to turn. She and Lukas were finishing their packing to leave the castle. In the older man’s hands, he held a thick shield. While it wasn’t large, it was a perfect size for someone like her.

“Don’t you need it though?” She asked him. Her only reply was a shake of his head. But of course. He was slightly faster than her, plus he was better at hand to hand combat. So _____ strapped the shield to her back before tightly hugging the sell sword. “Thank you Saber. I will see you at the end of all of this.” And she meant the promise. He did as well when he hugged her back. It was a sweet moment; a moment where they spoke to each other through touch instead of words. 

With that, Lukas walked her out of the castle to meet with the others. 

They were then on their way. 

~’~

“So Fernand is married. Weird. She seems so much cooler than he does.” Gray said to Tobin. The two of them were walking behind the older woman; enough of a distance so she could not hear them. Or well, they thought she couldn’t hear them. 

“She is kind of tragically beautiful you know? Though that may be because we have only seen her really crying.” Well Tobin was not exactly wrong. They had only really seen her crying. Plus the rain wasn’t helping. Everyone was sopping wet; soaked to the bone like barn dogs. Her hair was plastered against her face as she walked along beside Clive; Clair flying high up above them. When she first found out that _____ was back, Gray had the opportunity to console the crying blonde. It didn’t do much to his thought that woman were overly emotional. Though it was a little more understandable with spouses. So the continued on through the darkened woods. 

It wasn’t long, though, until they came upon a large clearing. Mages, that being herself as well as Kliff, Silque, and Fay; new members, were to stay back. It would do no good for them to be caught up in fighting out in the open without any cover. So they stayed hidden behind the tree line while the mounted units and armored units headed out. As Clive and Alm had suspected, Rigelean forces had been waiting for them. For a moment, beyond her line of sight, she believed that they would pass without any fighting. However that was quickly squashed when Lukas gave the signal. So running through the rain, Kliff and _____ made their way over to the other armored fighters. They would stay behind them and attack from the rear. Silque and Faye would keep a close watch on everyone as to not lose any soldiers. The fighting was intense. She hadn’t done anything like it in a while; and the rain was not helping. 

A cavalier came rushing past her with his lance, she threw up the shield Saber gave her. The force of the man’s lance hitting the metal sent her tumbling to the ground; the rain softened mud causing her ankle to burn in pain. Before she even stood back up she knew that her ankle was twisted. She wouldn’t be able to move from her prone spot in the mud. 

With the heavy rain, her voice was dulled to the others. “Silque!” She shouted. But the young cleric did not hear her. She was healing Gray of a rather painful sword injury. “Shit.” _____ couldn’t even sit up the pain was so severe. This was bad. 

And it only got worse when an infantry unit spotted her. She felt her stomach drop as the man rushed forwards. No. No! Her mind blanked aside from throwing the shield up again. It was her last line of defense. So she waited for something to hit her, for her injuries to grow worse in the rain; but it never came. 

Slowly she cracked open her eyes and lowered the shield from her face only to freeze.

“Fernand?” For a moment she thought that the image in front of her wasn’t real. She thought that the man had killed her and it was heaven. But the pain in her ankle was still there and the rain hitting her skin was still real. The sounds of the battle going on around her was still pounding against her head. 

The man atop his mount looked down at her with a similar surprised expression on his face. After a few moments, he seemed to snap out of it and jumped down from his horse. The mud and water splashed, only covering her further in the dirt. He looked pristine, like a knight in shining armor. 

It was her knight in shining armor.

Fernand collapsed to his knees beside her. He reached out, but took his hand back suddenly. The man thought that if he touched her, she would disappear, just like the day he sent her away. How foolish he had been, letting go of the best thing in his life. “Fernand it’s me.” Her words pushed him further, pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest. He held her so tightly as he sobbed; she was doing the same thing, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. 

As the rain poured down around them, the battle slowly came to an end. The two of them only let go of one another when another horse slowly rode up. Looking up, Fernand spotted the surprised face of Clive. Guilt immediately struck him. He had been so blinded by his hatred for that Alm fellow that he lost sight of who he truly was; what he truly stood for. While he would never follow Alm’s lead, he had a leader right before him on that horse. How could he have been so foolish?

Their eyes did the talking. They did not need to share a word as Fernand helped _____ up onto her horse before he hoped up as well. Fernand knew all along that Clive would let him back into the Deliverance in a heartbeat. He did not deserve his friends, nor his beautiful wife that never gave up hope. So the Deliverance found its way to the next safe house. There were some viscous whispers pointed his way, but _____ never let go of him. Well, she couldn’t considering he was carrying her inside to the abandoned castle, but that was beside the point. They made their way to the main hall where Alm and the others were.

None of them looked at Fernand like he was the enemy and he felt his stomach twist in embarrassment. He really had been so foolish and blinded by his hatred. He shouldn’t have let her run for she would have guided him down the right path. So setting her down into a chair, he walked over to Clive. 

His friend, his brother; the man gave him a soft smile. 

“Fern-“

“Let me speak first Clive.” Fernand interjected. Clive gave him the floor. Fernand made sure to speak loud enough that Alm and the others could hear him as well. He did not feel like repeating himself. “While I apologize for leaving the Deliverance, I do not regret the reason why. I will not follow Alm, I refuse to; but I will follow you,” He motioned towards Clive who nodded slowly. “I will fight for my wife and will fight for myself, for the country that I know is still valiant and good.” It was as though seeing her out there in the rain, covered in mud, and broke the spell that had been placed over him. It was like they were out there in that river again on that stormy night; the night where he decided to marry her. 

And Fernand hated to admit it, but Alm was truly a kind man and a great leader. The war came to an end soon after that.

_____ and Fernand survived and decided to fight with Mathilda and Clive in the One Kingdom’s Brotherhood of Knights. The peace that followed during Alm’s rule allowed them to spend more time off the battlefield than on.

But it did not matter where they were. She and Fernand loved each other more than the stars and the moon. Every second they spent together was like a life time of love and laughter. And that’s exactly what happened. The two of them lived happily ever after. 


End file.
